Love & Letters
by LoveShipper
Summary: Ally keeps getting anoymous but sweet notes from a secret admirer and she has to guess who her "Prince Charming" is. Is it who she hopes it is? Or is the guy of her dreams someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Love and Letters

Chapter One

**A/N: **This is my first story so I hope and pray it is good enough to match the best Austin/Ally writers I have ever had the privillage of reading. If you don't like it, please don't write mean stuff about it; try to find at least one good thing about my story. I have seen the first two episodes about 10x :D and quickly fell in love with Austin and Ally. I mean who wouldn't? Sorry if everyone is OCC. This may seem sad so sorry about that but the ideas were in my head and needed to be taken out. Please please review. I want to say thank you to my beta and friend lillypad6.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters cause if I did then I would made more Austin/Ally adorable, sweet and slightly romantic moments until I let them date. Thanks in advance.**

I know I am not like the average young lady. I don't obsess over the latest fashions, like wearing the right clothes and accessories makes me superior to everyone else and it is the end of the world if I'm seen in an outfit that was "fashionable" weeks ago. The girls at my school change clothes like every period and if one hair is out of place they have a major freak out, complete with high pitched screaming, whining and lots of pouting.

I wear clothes that are comfy and easy to care for, and that are picked randomly from my closet, I try to mix and match clothes that others might think would never go together but somehow I make them work. I spend like 10 minutes getting ready and that's for hair, clothes and shoes instead of the usual 1 hour morning routine that most girls do.

I know I'm not exactly a guy magnet; I'm shy, slightly boring (I like pickles and cloud watching), anti-fun (according to Trish, Dez and Austin), have my dorky moments when I say and do the dorkiest things; like chew on my hair and trip over my own feet when I'm nervous, stutter and say random stuff to hide my shyness and nervousness about the situation. Wow, even I describe myself as lame and pathetic. Saddening.

I don't get it; young woman who are immature (they make a big deal over the smallest things not worth fussing over), ditsy, manipulate people around them to do their bidding, cheat on their boyfriends when someone more physically appealing comes along, and use their looks to get ahead in life instead of going the normal route of using their brains, talents and perseverance to get all the guys.

I mean I don't sit around and dream about finding the perfect guy for me and then us living happily ever after; I have better things to do with my time, which pretty much consists of writing songs for Austin, working at Sonic Boom and trying to have a social life with my three best friends. I don't have time for love, I want to be established in my career and have my own life before I let love into my life.

I mean I might not be one of those hopeless romantic types that most girls are, you know; waiting for their Prince Charming that will sweep them off their feet and "save" them from all their troubles. But I do have the dream of finding a guy who loves me for me, insecurities, immense stage fright, boringness and all. My dream guy won't try to change any part of me; he will accept me for who I am and love me for it. I'm one step in that direction, I mean I know Austin and Dez love me for me, even if they tease me mercilessly that I really need "fun lessons" to lighten up, but I know that the boys are just teasing and love me like a sister.

I have to admit though that I have totally gone the girly route; I have fallen in love with someone who is my total opposite yet perfect guy. I mean this guy loves music as much as me and is determined to go against his parents' wishes of giving up a "bazillion in one" chance at making something of himself in the music industry and make his dreams come true. This guy is also sweet, though sometimes he can be a bit arrogrant but he plays it off as just being confident in himself and his abilities, something I wish I had and puts the people closest to him first, like family and friends.

He is sensitive, though he tries really hard to hide that side, kind, a really good friend (he would do pretty much anything and everything for his friends even if it's not the popular choice), is fun to be around and lastly when I'm around him; I feel safe, though most of the time, since I started listening to my heart, things have been a little awkward whenever he is closer to me then "best friends" should be.

In those moments I can really feel the sparks that shoot from his body to mine and don't get me started on the times when he is talking to me and I don't hear anything he says cause I'm too busy staring into those beautiful chocolate orbs of goodness that makes you melt. Pair that with blonde hair that just begs me to push it out of his eyes or play with it, his perfect for hugging height that makes you feel safe and secure when you are in his arms, and his gorgeous, million dollar smile that brightens up a room whenever it spreads across his angel-like face, and I'm a girl in love.

In case you haven't noticed, I am taking about Austin. I know what you are thinking; why would someone as awesome, amazing and all the other qualities that I listed above even have anything but feelings of friendship towards someone like me? And that is the #1 reason I will never ever tell Austin that I love him. All he will ever know is that I love him the way I love Dez; as a brother. Wow, that is sad.

Anyway, I was writing in my journal/songbook at the front counter of Sonic Boom, waiting for the store to open and trying to hide what I was writing from a curious Austin; who was determined to see it over my shoulder no matter how many times I slightly playful pushed him aside and tried to cover the book with my body or hand.

Austin and I were still goofing around when Trish came into the store, announcing that she had gotten a job at the local bulk barn and that there was a note stuck to the door that was addressed to me. I don't remember seeing anyone near the store though to be honest; I was paying more attention to Austin to notice anyone else so if someone came to the door I didn't notice.

The note was on white paper with a flower border and in nice handwriting was poem:

_Roses_ _are red_.

_Violets_ _are_ _blue_.

_There is not a day that passes _

_When I don't think of you._

_I have loved you since the first sight_

_But what stopped me was my fright._

_I have decided today is the day_

_I will tell you why I love you in every way._

_Each day a note of love will come to you_

_and hopefully you will know that my love is true._

_From_,

_Your Secret Admierer. _

After reading the poem, I could feel my heart practically melt with happiness. The note was so beautiful, sweet and romantic; it was like the note was written by Prince Charming for his Princess in a fairy tale or a romantic movie that Trish and I love to watch. The boys are always griping at us for making them watch chick flicks with them. Though, I liked cuddling up to Austin with my head on his shoulder as I got absorbed into the romance of the movie, well that was the excuse that I give to anyone who makes a big deal about Austin and me being all snuggly together.

Trish has been teasing me that I have fallen head over heels in love with the singer of my songs. That girl may not be good at keeping a job but she definitely is a master of the heart. She has been dropping hints to Austin like crazy since the day I finally broke down and confessed my love for Austin to her, no matter how many times I tried to distract her and give her the "shut up" motions with my hands and mouth.

I want to be the one who tells Austin that I love him not my best friend, though I do love her. Now all I need is the courage to get Austin alone and open my heart to him and hopefully he has the same feelings as me. I would love it if Austin was my secret admirer, that would be the most romantic thing to ever happen in my life, like my own fairy tale, but even Austin admitted that he wasn't very poetic or creative in writing. So unfortuantely, I will have to find this secret admirer and let him down gently. He might be one of the most romantic guys ever but I have a feeling that it would take more then a few romantic and sweet notes to get Austin out of my heart. I guess I will have to wait for the next love note and see if I can guess who my secret admirer is.


	2. Chapter 2

Love & Letters

Chapter Two

**A/N:** First of all I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers for their kind words of encouragement and support; lillypad6, ctiger, 12, WiseGirl-AC, Bubblelina15, Gabby, x KawaiiAngel x, QueenSerenityRose, TwilightsucksHProcks, emeralgreenlove, chelsea, Hannahpie45, GabbyDJesus, i love ross lynch, Emma, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Alphinia, and theepiclavapenguin.

I also want to say that I never meant to insult anyone. I just wrote my opinions and views in my story, that's all. So sorry if anyone took offense to anything I wrote. Hopefully people will like this chapter as much as the 1st one. I was expecting like 2 reviews and was surprised and excited about all the author alerts, story alerts and reviews I got.

**Like always I don't own any of the characters, just the concept, so please don't sue. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and no one died in anticipation or suspense of wanting to know what happens next :) because I never want anyone to die because of me. Please review cause reviews make me :D.**

**Now onto the story;**

I have been thinking of the mysterious but sweet note all night, every spare moment when I wasn't thinking of Austin's latest song, working at the store or making dinner for dad and me. I was dedicated to trying to figure out who my secret admirer could be. It had be someone who works at the mall cause he mentioned that he had seen me around but there were so many stores in the mall, I only know that because Trish seems to have worked in almost every store in the mall and yet there always seems to be a store that she hasn't been fired from.

My secret admirer could be anyone. I have gone over the note with a fine toothed comb, going over each and every line trying to find a clue, no matter how small, as to the identity of the guy who has loved me from first sight with no luck. This guy is really good at keeping his identity a secret to me until he feels he is ready to come out of the shadows and show me his face.

Once again my fingers are crossed that by some miracle, it is Austin. My heart feels lighter with love, my insides twist and clutch with hope and there is lots of praying at the thought that the man of my dreams being just as much in love with me as I am with him until reality sets in that there is a small chance that it is Austin. Oh well a girl can dream can't she?

I love Trish like a sister but I could die from embarrassment if I hear her tease and josh me once more about how Austin and I are completely oblivious about how we both are madly and hopelessly in love with each other. According to her, even Dez knows how Austin and I feel about each other, and Dez, though I love him like a brother, can be a bit dense when it comes to things happening around him.

Trish and I have sat down and went over the list of the guys in the mall our age that we knew of that could possibly be my secret admirer; like Dallas the cell phone accessory guy who, from the only conversation we ever had, was completely boring; he kept referring to me as "babe", he kept checking out other girls in the mall as he was talking to me as well as checking out his hair and teeth in the mirror on the cart and when I tried to come up with a topic to talk about all I would get is a, "whatever" attitude.

I have been praying that he isn't my admirer, though I doubt he would ever have the brain power to come up with something so romantic. See when I get stressed, my mean streak comes out, but I really blame Trish for putting the idea of speaking my mind in my head and to let out the bad girl Ally hiding inside me.

There is no way that I'm telling my dad about the note because he would totally freak out. I'm his little girl and any guy who wants to date me has to get through a game of 20 questions, and they aren't easy questions, they are to the point, frank and kind of intrusive like " What are your intentions with my daughter?", "What are your life goals?", "How are your relationships with the women in your life?" and so on.

I know that dad just wants to make sure that the guy who eventually takes his little Princess away from him will love and honor me like he does but also treat me like he treated mom before she died, like an equal, his best friend and partner in life and everything that happens in their lives together. But I don't want him to freak out and go all "Dad-zilla" before I find out who is my secret admirer and decide how I feel about him, so for now the notes are a secret.

Before I closed my eyes, I felt a thrill of excitement at getting another romantic and sweet note from the guy and possibly a vital clue to his identity tomorrow. I couldn't wait for the next day. I didn't have to wait long for the next note; the next note was attached to the drum set, on the middle drum. I wonder how the guy had the chance to post the note. I was only upstairs in Austin and mine's practice room for a few minutes to turn on the store's lights, that didn't give him much room to get in and out without anyone seeing him.

I began to read the note which was scrawled in pretty nice handwriting, it wasn't fancy or anything, but I could tell that this guy really took the time to write this note in as nice handwriting as he could which made me feel like he was doing everything he could to make me feel special.

_"Ally,_

_As I mentioned before, I think I fell in love with you as soon as your beautiful chocolate pools met my boring brown ones. I felt a connection between you and me at the slightest touch of our hands; I hope that my large, clumsy and rough hand didn't tarnish your smaller, delicate, and soft like silk hand._

_With that connection, I knew that I needed to spend more time with the earth angel I had met to see how deeper and stronger our connection can become so I would think of the smallest reasons to see you. I heard that you are a really good singer with an angelic singing voice who writes songs from the heart and the experiences that your adorable shyness won't allow you to discover for yourself unless you have a very extraverted person in your life who is willing to be a "pain in the butt" to get the world to know the sweetheart that is Allyson Dawson._

_To do that someone might have to do something big and kind of wrong like "borrow" one of your wonderful song and perform it online. That will give me the chance for you to search me out and come into my personal domain aka my home._

_But when we meet again be prepared for me to sound like a total nerd who says the most random and dumbest things when an angel aka you tries to talk to me cause who can really speak coherent words with someone as beautiful and fiery as you in the room? But don't worry sweetie, I will make sure that I find you and apologize for my lack of speech and try to make up for my past disregards to build me up as a great guy that really wants to get to know you and hopefully be the man of your dreams._

_That will mean that we will have to spend all night writing one song, you waking me up from my catnap with symbols which knocks me off the counter then me shocking you with a magic shock finger and ending up with us sitting side by side at the piano with our hands brushing and sparks flying through both of our bodies._

_Then we have an awkward moment where we see whether we hug which means more sparks as you enter my inner sanctuary and I can breathe in your sweet scent of flowers that make me feel like I am lying in a meadow of spring flowers. Or we could go the traditional way and just shake hands though I am sure that the sparks will fly no matter what we do or what body part touch, I didn't mean for that to sound dirty, I swear._

_We seem to have that secret spark that every couple hopes and prays to have in theirrelationship and I know our spark and connection will last for a long time, as friends or as sweethearts cause we have the strong base of being best friends who know every detail of each other's lives and what makes the other tick that will hopefully flow into the next step of becoming sweeties who will last forever cause I have a feeling we have a good chance of being the couple that last._

_That is the end of this letter; I hope I didn't bore you too much. This is what happens when a guy has a chance to open his heart to the woman he loves. So bye for now though to be honest I'm never too far away from you, that sounds so stalker-like, but you draw me into you like a moth to the flame. So until the next time, stay the same, sweet, sensitive, caring, adorably dorky, shy and beautiful young woman I know and love and never ever change._

_I love you,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo"_

Once again this guy has made my heart go pitter patter, stop for a second then speed up with each sentence I read. I mean who wouldn't? With every sentence this sweet, sensitive and romantic man painted a picture that reached into my chest and touched my heart of how much this guy must really love me to make up possible scenarios that could happen if we ever met and shared some sort of connection.

Even I'm not that naive not to see that my secret admirer's scenarios matched the history of Austin and mine's first meeting and our first interactions with each other. And only Trish and Dez are the only ones, besides me and Austin, who know the details of those two days and believe me they wouldn't spill those details to anyone because it isn't anyone's business but Austin and mine. Plus they both know Austin and I would kick their butts to Kingdom Come if they told anyone.

I still remember every detail from those two important days, I mean it isn't every day when a girl goes to work like any other day and meets her dream man. I was writing in my songbook about how I wished with all my heart to make a difference in people's lives with my songs, inspire people to be the best possible versions of themselves and rise against the adversities and challenges that life brings them, if only I could get over my stage fright or that would never happen.

I heard someone playing the drums loudly and when I glanced over, I saw a really, really cute boy who looked about my age playing the drums with something other than drumsticks with another red haired boy filming him. I knew I had to stop him cause like the sign behind him said there was no playing the instruments so I rushed up to him and whistled really loudly in his ear.

The words I wanted to say got stuck in my throat for a moment as the cutest guy I had ever seen turned towards me, my mind didn't register that I was holding his wrist still, all I could focus on where the pair of brown eyes that were locked on me. I, of course, told him of the rules and then gave him a last glance as I walked back to the counter.

If I had my way I would stay with the boys and try to get to know the white blond haired boy because the moment I touched his wrist, I felt sparks going all through my body, just like you read about in every romance novel. I had never felt sparks from the other boys my age who come into the store to buy musical instruments for the school band; I wanted to see how far these sparks went.

I got my chance when after shooing Austin and Dez out of the store after Dez, trying to show off, tried to play a harmonica through a tuba and shot the harmonica into a poor old lady's throat and almost choked her, thank God she's okay, Austin popped up beside me in my practice room.

He was so nice to compliment a song he had only heard a bit of before I kicked him out, I didn't want to kick him out but my fright of people having a chance to criticize me made me push him out the door praying he wouldn't be swayed by my attitude and come back to the store.

I didn't have to wait long. The next day Trish downloaded "Break down the Walls" which I didn't know that he had stolen until then, so of course, I had to confront him. I wasn't mad at him for very long cause he was just so cute, in a dorky way, with his merchandise that he and Dez had made by themselves so I was trying really hard to stay mad at him so he would know that even though he is super cute, he couldn't go around stealing other people's work.

I even tried to go to the Helen's Show to get my voice heard, what I was thinking of me speaking in front of thousands of people because I haven't been able to speak or sing in front of anyone, I can't even sing in front of Trish and I have known her since kindergarten. I was so embarrassed that I went to the wrong studio and called Austin "a weasel that wasn't even cute".

I was happy when Austin came to Sonic Boom and asked me to help him write another song cause it meant I got to spend more time with the cutest guy I ever saw and have another chance to get to know him more, I was thrilled to find out that while Austin may have a bit of an egomaniac problem sometimes deep down he is sweet, funny and fun to be around.

I enjoyed spending the night with Austin; we laughed, joked around, crumpled up lots of paper with the rejected lyrics and woke each other up the fun and different way; me crashing cymbals in Austin's ear and him shocking me up with Trish's stupid shock finger. But finally our song was complete.

I bet Austin and I looked dorky, trying to decide whether to shake hands or hug, either one would be fine with me. Either way I would be able to see if sparks would fly between us like at our first meeting and every time our hands or thighs touched when playing the piano but sadly none of it happened.

Austin was really sweet to try to push me into the spotlight at the show and for saying that I wrote the song he was going to sing live but I will never ever live down the embarrassment of me trying to hide from the laughing and probably judging me audience and trying to run away from the Helen Show stage, heck I even hide my head in the drums as I crawled off the stage.

That video made it to the #1 spot on YouTube and last time I checked there were a _ton _of viewers and lots more comments, not that I ever read any of them because they are probably all saying what a dork I was.

The only good thing that came out of me embarrassing myself is that Austin asked me to be his songwriter, which meant that I would be able to spend more time with this cutie and learn as much about him that he was willing to tell and show me. Right then and there I had the feeling that he and I will become the best of friends and I couldn't wait for that to happen.

Back to the present, I will need more evidence that Austin is my secret admirer before I confront him about his romantic and sweet notes that bring up wonderful memories that I will never forget. But if my secret admirer keeps bringing up the wonderful memories in his letters like he has I might have all the evidence I need to finally get the man of my dreams sooner then he planned (fingers crossed).


	3. Chapter 3

Love & Letters

Chapter Three

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews I've been given. I hope this chapter is just as well received as the last two, sorry it took so long for me to post this story but I wasn't too sure about how I should take the advice I was given in reviews and how I felt this chapter should go. I tried to ask my friends for their advice but no one got back to me so here is the chapter that I thought of. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

I adored "Tickets and Trashbags", Ally looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress and that hairstyle, so mature and I'm surprised that Austin's jaw didn't drop when he saw her. How sweet was his and Ally's hug, though it was brief? It was an adorable moment as was the fact that Austin had a framed picture of Ally that he brought with him to the awards show. I thought Dez, Trish and Ally's trashbag outfits were very well done, they looked like an actual shirt and pants instead of garbage bags and man can Trish and Dez move, I never knew they could dance.

Anyway, I have gone on long enough. Once again I don't own anybody so please do not sue. Enjoy and please leave reviews.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that Austin might be my secret admirer, insert girly squeals, cause he is the only one who would know the intimate details of the first day that I set eyes on the young man that would ultimately become one of my best friends, my confident, my work partner, my personal cheerleader and the guy I have dreamed about meeting since I was a little girl.

I can't very well go up to Austin and confront him with the sweetest, most romantic letters ever written, they are even better than anything romance novels could come up with, and ask him to tell me the truth; that he is in love with me as I am with him. Umm yeah I can so see how that will play out; Me spending all night convincing myself that I can tell Austin my feelings, though I hadn't been able to tell him for the last 6 months (my excuse is one look into Austin's beautiful brown eyes and I melt into a tongue-tied goofball who can't string together a complete sentence).

Then the next day, I would force my feet to go over to Austin, wordlessly put the letters, which have been under my pillow since I got them so that I can constantly re-read them whenever I have the urge to remind myself that some guy loves me the way I am, on the counter and wordlessly and begging in my head that Austin says something to make my dreams come true.

Oh man that scenario is pathetic, I mean what guy would want a wall flower who is too scared to tell him what she is feeling deep in her heart when he has poured out his heart to her to either reciprocate or deny his love. Okay, I so need help from the mastermind of getting confessions from people without the person even knowing they are being questioned and who is a secret romantic aka my best girlfriend Trish." Ally said out loud to her bare room as she wrote like mad in her songbook/diary about what she had been thinking about all day since she got the last romantic letter but she didn't want to write her feelings down right at the store when her friends were always trying to take a gander at her journal no matter how many times she tells them not to touch it and she didn't want Austin to see her gushing about him until she's ready.

The next day Ally seeks out Trish who was upstairs with Dez watching the newest music video before they posted it online. She had to get rid of Dez before she talked to Trish because Dez might not be the smartest cookie in the box but he would definitely tell Austin what the girls would be talking about. But Ally had an idea of how to get Dez out of the room, sorry Dez.

"Trish, I really want to talk to you about this super-duper guy that I have a _massive _crush on. I need your advice on what make-up, hairstyle and clothing I should wear to impress him and of course I need flirting advice" Ally said with as much of a calm and natural voice with the touch of need for a girl talk as she could so not to let Dez onto what she was doing.

"Okay, girl talk is makes me feel queasy so I'm going to get out of here and find Austin for some man time. Have a good talk, ladies. I'm getting out of here before I get caught up in the girlishness of the moment. See ya," Dez said as he backed out of the room like he was afraid to catch some girl disease but at least he was leaving.

"What a dork. He acts like talking about love and impressing the person you love is something to fear and run away from. I hope that not all man are like that or mankind will be in trouble of getting their butts kicked from the woman in their life for being wimps when it comes to admitting they love someone other than themselves." Trish said in exasperation at the retreated Dez.

"I hope not because I was telling the truth; there is this guy that I'm like madly in love with and have no idea how to impress him so he will fall in love with me too. And I have been getting this romantic and sweet note filled with personal references for the last few days and I have an idea that Austin is my "secret admirer," Ally uses her fingers to quote her last point, "Please help me!" Ally babbled as she glanced pleadingly at her best friend for help in winning over Austin.

"Ally, slow down, you have been getting romantic notes from the guy who you think is Austin for two days and you didn't think to show them to me?" Trish exclaimed. "I wouldn't think Austin would be romantic and sweet as you make these notes to be but I guess a guy who is madly in love will only show his true colors to the woman he loves. Can I see the notes?" Trish asked excitedly as she grasped the concept that her two best friends were finally acting on their not so subtle feelings and all because of a love note.

Ally gave Trish both notes with a confused face; "What do you mean that Austin is in love with me? He never gave me any indication that he feels anything but friendship towards me? An example of that would be the time where Austin and Dez read my journal and thought I had a crush on Austin. Do you remember how freaked out he was? So there is no way that Austin loves me so why get my hopes up?"

Trish looks at her best friend with an "Are you kidding me?" look. "So what I'm getting is that you and Austin are going to continue to play dumb to the fact that you two are perfect for each other, and let poor Dez and me suffer through having to play matchmaker instead of concentrating on Austin's career. How unfair!"

"It is not our fault that you and Austin are so afraid to admit your guys' not so hidden love because you both worry you'll lose your friendship, which I'm here to tell you there is a 0% chance of that happening. You both are too scared to admit your true feelings for each other that if you guys aren't careful you will lose the other person to someone who isn't afraid to show their love for them to the world and then where will you both be? Do you really want to risk losing someone that might be your true love? I don't think so. So girl, for the love of all things holy, girl up and go get your man" Trish said with the exasperation and attitude she was famous for dishing out to the people she loves.

Ally stared at Trish with an open mouth in total surprise that she wasn't as subtle as she thought she was so that her best friend already knew how she felt for Austin. Cause if Trish knew her true feelings for Austin then there is a greater chance that Austin already know how she felt and was probably trying to come up with ways to let her down easy.

"Oh great. Since you and Dez already know my feelings for Austin, that means he does too. He doesn't like me like that, he just sees me as a friend and that is all we will ever be. We are destined to be with other people and I will have to accept that" Ally said in sad voice as the image of Austin with another girl made her heart sad.

"Oh sure Austin doesn't like you as more than a friend. Then why did he sing a song written by a 5 year old in front of thousands of people just so you wouldn't be embarrassed by Tilly or freak out at the number of people watching the "competition? Or have a framed picture of you that he brought to the Internet Music awards, according to Nelson. Or spent so much energy trying to find things you guys could do together that you both would enjoy on your "Austin-Ally" day, though I think Austin wanted you to act scared during Zaliens 5 so he could comfort you.

Or "assisted" you with coloring outside the lines? Or tried to get you on camera during "It's Me, It's You"? I suspect that during the songs he sings such as the song I just mentioned or "It's Not a Love Song" he is thinking of a shy little brunette the entire time which is why his ritual during his performances is to pick you out of the crowd, lock eyes with you for a couple of seconds, point and wink at you before returning to the audience. I even think someone did a double look at you in your dress for the Music awards. Need I go on?

And girl don't make me list the number of times, Dez and I have caught you two flirting cause that is another long list of events that you two thought you were alone. Nope us matchmakers were in the shadows watching for sweet moments like that" Trish said as she alternated between putting her hands on her hips and staring point blank at her best friend daring her to question her findings and looking up to heaven for strength at the never ending battle of trying to convince her friend that the guy she was head over heels for was just as love-struck as she was.

"First of all I don't flirt; I don't even know how to flirt. I simply interact with Austin who flirts with me while I blush like crazy and try to keep my fast beating heart from jumping out of my chest. And so what if I have fallen madly in love with Austin with his kind eyes, hair that makes me want to push it out of his beautiful eyes that I can stare deep into for hours and see his soul in, the smile that makes me melt like butter on a summer's day and his personality that makes you want to know every inch of it to see what makes him tick, it doesn't make a difference cause there is no way that he loves me like I love him" Ally said over the piece of hair in her mouth as she nervously chewed on it at having her deepest secret being put into the open.

"Ah-ha, so you admit that you love Austin. I wonder what Romeo has to gush, I mean say, about you when asked why he loves you, it is probably said with all the emotion and love he has in that pop star body of his and Dez has probably heard it like a million times already. Now that you know that your Dream Boy loves you as much as you do, we have to figure out how to let Lover boy know that you love him and that he wasn't at all subtle that he is your secret admirer.

But to do that you need to have a little fun driving him nuts with your flirtations, which I will help you with, cause come on you know I'm the Queen of driving people nuts. We just need to find your inner flirt," Trish said while rubbing her hands together as she thought of all the things Ally could do to drive Austin nuts until he finally couldn't take it any longer, caves and tells Ally he loves her.

Then Ally will do the same, they'll kiss and end up being one of those couples that makes people gag and roll their eyes at their open displays of affection and love like kissing, giggling over inside jokes, hold hands and whatever else couples do. Even though Trish was kind of dreading seeing that all the time whenever she hung out with Austin and Ally she also knew that her two best friends belonged together and if watching the two of them being in love to the point that it made her wish she had someone special in her life, then it would be worth it.

"Now the first thing you need to do is—"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N :** Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. I appreciate all the support I've been it took me so long to post this chapter, I was busy writing a romance story between Ross and Laura and have it posted by Valentine's Day. I hope the wait was worth it by this chapter being good. Sorry if Ally is OCC, I want her to drive Austin crazy and that means going out of her comfort zone. I still don't own anybody, darn it. Enjoy this chapter and please review.

"I don't think I can do this. I mean you have seen me when I have a major crush on a guy, I babble on and on about random stuff, chew on my hair and trip over my own feet and tongue. This not only embarasses me but also the guy cause everyone is looking at the freak who can't talk or walk straight. Those people wonder why I am bothering a guy who is obvious uncomfortable with being around me and who is out of my league.

When that happens, I feel like such a loser, you remember when Dallas rejected my advances cause he said I wasn't his type. I cried in your arms for hours on end and couldn't eat or sleep for two days enough to make not only you and dad worried but Dez and Austin. I don't think I could handle it if your plan of showing Austin how I have fallen for him fails and my friendship with Austin is ruined.

I know I couldn't stand if that happened, Austin and our friendship means everything to me and if it becomes too ackward for us to hang out and work together and Austin decides he can't be my friend anymore, my heart will literally break into a million pieces and never recover if that happened." Ally said as she paced around the room, arms waving as she talked aminately and a mile a minute about all the negitive things that could happen with Trish's plan and then finished off with her collapsing onto the couch exhausted about the effort it took in thinking about what could go wrong and wondering if it was even worth it.

"Ally for the love of God, Austin will never in any way shape or form reject you. Girl what in the heavens do I have to do and tell you to convince you that Austin is as crazy in love with you as you are with him? I have given you so many examples of you and Austin being adorable and totally oblivious, do i need to tell you more?

I mean any guy would be honored and lucky to have someone as special, sweet, caring,compelete dork but in a good way, wonderful friend and down to earth girl like you. I'm not just saying that cause you're my best friend it's not your fault that no other guy besides Austin has been able to see the real you.

Even if Austin, for some really stupid reason does reject you, which wouldn't happen in a million years, things wouldn't get ackward cause I know that your friendship with Austin means just as much to him as it does to you which is why Mr Romeo hasn't said anytihng yet but chooses to live in the shadows of adorable moments

Austin is always telling anyone who will listen that he wouldn't be anywhere without you, that he owes you everything for his fame and gives you shoutouts as his partner and best friend before every show. i bet his family has heard everything there is to know about you yet have never met you.

I keep telling you that my plan will make Austin do a double take,irony was intentional. His neck will keep getting cracks in them from the amount of times he will do a double take, his eyes may stay popped out from his sockets and his jaw will lock up from the amount of times his jaw drops.

I can't wait to see Austin start following you around like the lovesick puppy he is after you show him he isn't the only one who can subtle flirt with someone and make the other person blush like mad and get away with it." Trish said with glee complete with rubbing her hands together as she thought of her amazing and brillant plan of getting her two best friends together.

I mean there were all those months of obvious flirting and love sparks between Austin and Ally that both she and Dez had to deal with for months now and the late nights thinking of ways to get these two together without making it seem obvious of it being a matchmaking between them.

_Here we go. Please God let this plan work and don't let me embarass myself in front of Austin. _Ally thought as she took a deep breath to ready herself to go down to the storefront and flirt openly with Austin. _I can't do this... I have to do this or Austin will never know how much I love him. Please God let Austin be my secret admirer or I'll lose all the blood in my body to my face cause I will turn reder then a tomato if I'm wrong. _

"Hey Ally. Dez and I weren't doing anything wrong. Nope" Austin said as he tried to hide the fact that Dez was headfirst in the tuba with an assortment of knocked down instruments around him. Austin had a sheepish look on his face as he waited for Ally's outbreak at how immature and reckless both he and Austin were being, like always.

_Why did I never notice how adorable his puppy dog eyes and pout are when he knows he has been a bad boy? How could I ever stay mad at him when he's looking at me with those eyes? I mena it is impossible to stay mad at apuppy. i must have more self control then I thought if I can handle the puppy eyes and pout_

"Austin, I'm not going to yell at you or Dez cause I know it probably won't work like the other 50 times I told you boys that Sonic Boom isn't your personal playground. I'm going to help you get Dez out of there like the good friend I am." Ally said with as much calm in her voice as she tried not to think about how long the clean-up would be if it required to put all these instruments back where they came from.

Ally walks over to the tuba, grabs Dez's legs and starts to pull. After a few moments of pulling by herself and not getting anywhere, she turns around to see Austin staring at her. "Austin, you make a handsome statue but I kind of need your strong muscles to help me with getting our best friend out of the tuba. So get your butt over here." Ally said with a smile at Austin whose mouth went even wider as did his eyes at her obvious flirting. _OMG is Ally actually flirting with me? _

After a few moments Austin came over to Ally and just stood there, not sure if he just wraps his arms around her waist or wait for her to put his arms where she won't feel pressured or surrounded. With a loving roll of her eyes, Ally puts Austin's arms around her waist then with a smile at his slight unsure look turned back to Dez.

_Am I dreaming? Cause the Ally I know and love would never ever be this flirty with me. She is more of a subtle I'm-Not- Flirting kind of has gotten into her? Oh who am I kidding? I like this new side of Ms Ally. _With a silent 1-2-3 Ally and Austin pulled as hard as they could. It took a couple of tries but Dez flew out of the tuba, knocking both Austin and Ally backwards over the counter and in an uncomfortable situation.

_Please tell me I brushed my teeth cause this is a lifetime event; Austin Moon nose to nose with Ally Dawson, breathing in her strawberry scent that wafts off her like a wave of heavenly scent to my nose and heart. I never realized what a deep beautiful chocolate brown Ally's eyes were and they stare deep into my soul. Oh that is a good lyric for my love song for Ally._

"Well hello there. How lucky am I that I got caught by someone so strong, has beautiful eyes and has such minty breath? I don't know about you but I think someone deserves a kiss as a thank you." Ally said with a secret smile as she rises up from being squished onto Austin and sat on her knees beside Austin as he slowly sat up, unsure if he was dreaming that he had the woman of his dreams in his arms even for a second.

"Thanks Austin for your help and for catching me. Now since Dez is out, you gentlemen can help me clean up the intruments." Ally said with a slight batt of her eyes while secretly praying that Dez and Austin would help her clean up cause if not then it will take her a long time to pick all the instruments up and put them away.

"Um sure we will help. Won't we Dez?" Austin said still a little unsure about this new side of Ally, he didn't want to find that having the woman of his dreams actually flirting with him was only a dream, as he looked over at his best friend to see if he was on board on helping Ally clean up their mess.

Since there was 3 people cleaning up, it didn't take long for Austin, Ally and Dez to put away all of the instruments. Ms Ally's flirting didn't decrease, she always seemed to "bump" into Austin, whether it be his arm or side then she would smile coyly at him before moving on to the next fallen intrument.

Ally hugged both boys, although with Austin, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms tightly around her waist. Austin and Ally stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding onto each other memorizing every scent and feeling of being able to hold onto the person most important to them.

Dez had to hold himself back from joining in the hug, no matter how much he wished to join in, he didn't want to ruin this special moment between two of his best friends and plus he knew that Trish would kill him if he dared disturb Austin and Ally when they were having a moment.

_I can feel myself melting like a ice cream on a hot summer's day. Did Austin always smell like Irish Spring soap and feel so cuddly, warm and soft?. Man it is like I'm hugging a big teddy bear with the biggest heart and sweetest nature I could ever ask for. in a gu. Don't lose focus Ally, remember why you are doing this; you want to show Austin that you're in love with him and deserve a chance to win his heart._

Ally slowly pulled away from Austin, not wanting the wonderful moment to end, stared deeply into Austin's eyes, trying to read his thoughts about her obvious and not really good flirting cause if he was embarassed that his best friend was flirting with him, she might die with embarassment right on the spot.

_There's the Ally I know and love; the insecure yet totally lovable and adorable young lady. Wow I never noticed what a beautiful deep chocolatey brown her eyes are , I can see right through her to her soul. I think she knows my deepest secret and is hopefully trying to show me that she loves me too as more then friend. Please please please_

_Please let that be the reason for Ally's flirting with me and not that she is trying out her flirting techniques to win another guy's heart cause if so that would break my heart into splinters and that will make Austin sad. _After a few moments of just staring in each other's eyes and the world disappearing, Ally was the first one to break the staring contest by smiling one of her million dollar smiles.

"I could stay here staring into your chocolate pools forever but we need to work on a song for your next we need to go but first" Ally gave Austin a kiss on the check, even holding his face still cause Austin was trying to move his head so that her kiss would land on the proper place, his lips. After the soft, gentle kiss, Ally took his hand and lead him upstairs.

_Wow Dez was right, i do follow Ally around like a puppy, get all excited when Ally walks in the room and is always looking for ways to impress Ally and am anxious to be the one who stands beside her at all times. Oh well, I'm a guy in love so it doesn't matter how pathetic and desperate I look. _

While Ally pulled out her songbook out of its hiding place, in the piano bench, Austin sat down on the piano bench eager to spend some alone time with his best friend like every single day, he was literally bouncing on the bench waiting for Ally to take her usual spot beside him.

When Ally came to sit down, book in hand, she sat so close to him, she was practically sitting in his lap (an ackward position for a teenage guy). He could feel her warmth coming from her strawberry infused lithe body and her floral scented hair. Both scents were now permenated into Austin's nostrils to be called on when he was missing Ally, which would be everynight as he cuddled Dougie the dolphin close.

_I wonder if Ally woke up this morning and decided to drive me crazy anyway she can. Then again Ally can drive me crazy with a single glance or innocent touch, one look or touch can make my heart race,the world blurs until it is just Ally and me and I can hear music in my is the day where I up my flirting cause today the flirting goes to Ally._

"I gotta go. I'm suppose to help my dad with dinner. Before I go I have been writing a new song that I would really love it if you listenned to it tonight and give me your honest opinion on it. Pretty please, it would mean so much to me." Ally said with a slight batt of her eyes as she handed Austin her pink IPod. Then with a wink and a tiny wave, Ally left a speechless, open mouthed Austin behind.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Life got kind of busy and plus I had other Auslly stories to write. This story is now finished but I guess if more then 1 person wants a sequel I can squeeze something together. Enjoy and review. Please and thank you.

I don't own anybody bu Andrew, Aaron and Amee Moon. So don't sue.

Ever since Ally had put the pink IPod into his hand and sauntered away with a wave, Austin hadn't let go of that player. He had gripped it in his hand so tightly that he was afraid if he gripped it any tighter, it might snap in half which wouldn't be an easy thing to have to explain to Ally about why her player was crushed in half.

As he was waiting for his mom, Austin hemed and hawed about whether he should listen to Ally's song now or wait until he was safe and secure in his room where his reactions to what he already knew was going to be a wonderfully written, beautiful, catchy, awesome, inspiring Ally Dawson original song didn't have to be censored for the outside world who would probably use it as teasing material.

Although at home there were Aaron and Andrew who weren't afraid to tell their younger brother that he was a loser and a nobody whose dreams of making it big in the music industry would never come true. They also had the annoying habit of telling Austin that his obvious love for Ally, a girl that the family had never met but has heard Austin talk about her non stop for the last 6 months, would never ever, not in a million years love him back nor did he have a chance in heaven with her so he should just give up.

_What loving and supportive older brothers I have. Only well I guess I will just have to fanboy quietly and limit how high I jump on my bed. _Austin thought as he tapped his foot and told himself that even if he really really wanted to surf through Ally's playlists to find out more about the young lady he had fallen for at first sight it seemed cause the more he knew about Ms Ally Dawson the more ways he could woo Ally.

"I know it is wrong. I should have learned my lesson the time when Dez and I read Ally's songbook after she told us repeatedly not to touch it, heck I don't even think we can look at it without her permission. She and Trish got me good, I actually believed that South Beach Sound was interviewing me live when I was orange and sweaty.

I have to admit that wasn't my brightest idea; i mean mom and dad have always taught us boys that it takes a real man to balance showing his emotions to the people he truly cares for and to be a strong supporter and\protector for the important people in his life. So why couldn't I look Ally in those beautiful pools of melted chocolate that shows her every emotion and where I can see her soul and confess my love to her?

Oh yeah now I remember why I can't do that. I am so afraid to ruin the close bond, best friend relationship that Ally and I have had from that magical moment when our eyes met and we become best friends\partners. Add that to the fact that whenever I look into Ally's eyes I get tongue tied and lose pretty much the ability to speak. How long have I been talking to myself out loud cause I probably look like an idiot." Austin said as he alternated between hitting the right buttons to get to Ally's playlist and then hititng the exit button when his conscience screamed at him for thinking of invading Ally's privacy again.

At that moment Mrs Moon arrived so Austin climbed into the car still clutching the IPod tightly and fighting with himself of what files to go into. "What do you have there honey? Did you and your friends have a good day? I hope you didn't drive Ally crazy cause honey that is not how you can win her over." Amee Moon said in a cheerful voice as she guided the car back onto the street.

Austin just glanced at his mom in surprise, he had thought he had been as subtle as he could when it came to hiding his true feelings for Ally, according to the world Ally was just his bestest buddy who happened to be an extremely attractive young lady that he spends all his free time with and sometimes spend all night alone in a music room within a locked store with but who would think there was something going on besides best friendship?

Amee just laughed at her son's astonished face. "What sweetie? You didn't think that you could fool your mother? I know that your father and I haven't met Ally yet, though hopefully that will change one day soon cause we do want to meet the girl who has captured our youngest baby boy's heart, we can tell by the way you talk about her non stop and literally drop everything to be there for her, whether emotionally or physically. that you love Ally as more then best friends.

"Mom, I don't talk about Ally that much, I just wanna give you and dad the facts about one of my best friends who is also amazing, down to earth, adorabley dorky, sweet and caring. You guys are always wondering who I spend my time with so I am telling you. To answer your first question Ally let me borrow her IPod to listen to a song she wrote for me, no biggie" Austin said in a voice that betrayed that he had been saying the same speech to anyone who has asked him about his real relationship with Ally to hide his real feelings for the beautiful brunette.

His mom just shot her son a "whatever" look that all mothers have perfected over the years to show their kids that they don't believe what their children are saying and kept on driving in silence until Austin got sick of the silence, turned on the radio and sang on the top of his lungs to the songs as he danced in his seat.

When the duo got home, Austin rushed upstairs to his bedroom to listen to the IPod cause he was really anxious to listen to the song that Ally had written especially for him, he was praying with all his might that the song Ally told him to listen to was a love song that clearly outlined her undying love for him and not a song like the ones they had written together about reaching for your dreams, never giving up on yourself and life with best friends, not that he didn't like those songs.

Austin had time to put the IPod on his comforter, take off his sweater and say hello to Dougie who was hiding under his pillow before his mom called for him to come help with dinner. Austin was hopping with anxiousness the entire time he helped his mom with dinner, he loved the time he spends with his family but all he wanted to do was lock himself in his room and listen to Ally's song in peace.

"Sweetie, I know that you really really want to go to your room and listen to Ally's song. But bouncing around like an adorable little bunny isn't going to make dinnertime go any faster so take a chill pill, relax and enjoy family time. Since it is Andy's turn to help with clean-up, I promise as soon as dinner is in your tummy, you can rush your little tush up to your room and listen to the song." his mom said with a knowing smile, she had been in love like Austin was when she was her son's age so she knew how much he wanted to find out if the young lady he truly loves feels the same way about him.

During dinnertime Austin barely heard anything what his brothers, dad or mom said, they had to repeat themselves many times before he understood what was being said to him. he was eating as fast as he could without being rude,he wasn't shovelling food into his mouth but was getting another forkfull of food ready while chewing as fast as he could.

As soon as dinner was done and his dishes were put on the sink, Austin rushed upstairs, shut, locked his door and collapsed on the bed. Dougie became a headrest as both he and the IPod were snatched from their places. Austin took a deep breath before hitting play, he was trying to settle his nerves.

"I just wanted to start off that Cupid has got nothing on you. I mean what other guy would send me a sweet, romantic letter that details one of the most important, special and memorable moments in my life; the day I met you and how we become best friends and partners to tell me that you are as in love with me as I'm with you. Only you would do something like that. I will treasure the letter with my whole being.

You are the sweetest, most understanding of my issues, doesn't pressure me to do things I don't want to do or don't feel comfortable doing but pushes me to go past my comfort zone to better myself as a person, a caring, gentle person who will pretty much do anything to ensure I'm happy, content in life and feel loved young man I have ever met.

You may try to hide the fact that you're a total sweetheart to the world but I know the real Austin Monica Moon, I still can't believe your parents named you that, and everytime I'm around you or think about you, I get butterflies in my stomach, my heart either races like a racing horse or its beat is interupted till it sounds like a beating drum, my palms sweat so much that I have a small pool in my hands, I stutter and trip over my words so that I feet like a complete loser and the biggest dork ever.

You may tease me about my quirky habits and personality but I know that there is no malice or anything mean behind the words. You are just playfully teasing me like best friends do everyday just like I tease you about the adorable, slightly- dorky-yet-still-looks-cool quirks that make you the guy I love.

You heard right, I, Allyson Laura Dawson, love you, Mr Austin Moon very very much. Pretty much from the moment our eyes met, just to be clear, I might have thought you were a smidge annoying at first, but from the first time we touched, I felt sparks going through my entire body and I forgot where we were for a few minutes. Those feelings have grown stronger over the months after we become partners and I don't see it slowing down.

I am truly sorry for trying to mislead you into thinking that all I felt for you was best friend feelings, though that will never ever change as you will always be one of my best friends no matter what happens to us. You mean so much to me, you are more then just my best friend; you are my work partner, my confident, my #1 supporter and the guy of my dreams.

I tried to dismiss my love for you as a best friendship kind of affection but whenever we were together, I felt every and all emotions that girls love reading in romance novels, the can't eat or sleep cause your thoughts are focused on that person, you have a mile wide smile on your face at the sound of their voice and do anything in your power to spend some precious moments with that person.

Even if it is only a small insignificant thing like colouring for the rest of the night, as long as you are with the person you love with all your heart, you feel truly happy and are having the time of your life. I swear you can even make getting into mischief fun though it doesn't seem that way during the times we are getting into trouble. You made my life that more interesting since my life before you.

I can barely remember life before you though I'm sure my life was so mundane, the same thing happening everyday, each day the same as the last one. I barely had a life before you. I'm surprised I didn't feel the anxiety or boredom rishing from the pit of my soul, I mean I didn't have much of a life, how pathetic is that?, I was just bidding my time on Earth, hoping for someone to take me away from my mundane life. I got my wish when you walked into my life.

Even though this doesn't really matter but I thought I would just say that I spent countless hours pouring out my heart onto paper, that is why there is a huge pile of crumpled and ripped papers in the wastebasket so don't be shocked. Nothing I wrote down fit how much I love you and my feelings for you until I got this:

You are my sweetest love, this love ...  
>I always wanna hug,<br>because I really love you,  
>the world just has to know.<br>I'll do anything for you,  
>there is nothing I wouldn't do.<br>snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
>with you I always want to be.<p>

la la la la ...

My love is deep and true  
>I'd be lost if not with you<br>So long it would have been  
>If not for you and me<br>I'll do anything for you,  
>there is nothing I wouldn't do.<br>snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
>with you I always want to be.<p>

la la la la...

Our feelings are so strong  
>And our hearts will beat as one<br>Another ending story  
>Is what I have with you<br>I'll do anything for you,  
>there is nothing I wouldn't do.<br>snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
>with you I always want to be.<p>

la la la la...

You are my sweetest love,  
>this love I always wanna hug, because I really love you,<br>the world just has to know.  
>I'll do anything for you,<br>there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
>snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be.<p>

I hope that this song is able to express how deep my love is for you, I am trying to express my feelings and love the only way I know how to without stumbling, stuttering, chewing on my hair, triping or anything else I do when I'm extremely nervous or stressed out as you are aware of being as you are near me almost 24\7, not that I mind of course.

I love you Austin Monica Moon"

Austin didn't register the fact that the IPod had shut off and he was now listening to silence, his mouth and eyes were as wide as they could get and his face ranged from adoration and love when listening to the girl of his dreams gushing about him, to surprise that Ally knew he wrote her the letters to amazement of "OMG am I dreaming? Did Ally, the girl of my dreams, really write a love song confessing her love for me? Cause if I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up."

Then the quiet room was filled with lots of shrieks, squeals and loud cheers as Dougie was suddenly dropped on his stuffed face as Austin bounded off the bed with a big jump then proceeded to move his body in an extremely happy dance complete with more jumping around and jumping on his bed still cheering loudly.

Rapid knocking on his bedroom door woke him up from his happy dancing. "Austin, honey, what is going on in there? What is all that noise?" his mom called with concern ringing from her voice behind the door. "Why are you screaming? Are you hurt?"

Austin threw open the door and fell onto his mom into a big bear hug complete with jumping up and down with manly squeals of "She loves me! She loves me! She really loves me!". "Mom, Ally wrote me a love song complete with her adorable rambling but the most important thing is that she loves me just as much as I love her. One of my main dreams that I never thought would come true has come true thanks to my little songbird.

I feel so giddy right now, like I could burst with happiness. My heart is racing a mile a minute and I swear my face is going to crack in half from the size of my smile right now. I have all this pent up happiness and energy that needs to be let out in lots of bouncing,jumping and running around my room hence the noise you have heard in my room." Austin exclaimed excitedly as he rambled on, still holding onto his mom's waist and as his huge smile grew even wider.

"Oh honey that is wonderful. even though your father and me have never met Ally face to face, hint hint, we have heard all the gushing, praising and adorable rambling you have done in regards about how an amazing, inspirational, sweet, caring, immensely talented, adorabley dorky, down to earth, friendly, easy to talk to and be around, how your music career would be nothing without her, how she's has become quickly your one of your best friends and so many attributes that I can't describe at this time.

So we know how much and for how long you have been madly, head over heels in love with Ally so knowing that the woman of your dreams is as much in love with you as you are with her makes me as a mother happy that my baby boy is in love. Unfortunatly your happiness will have to be contained a little longer cause sweetie it is too late to call Ally, she's probably in bed right now so your "happily ever after" will have to wait until tommarrow." Amee Moon smiled softly at her son's lovesick face and the happiness that was bursting from every pore of his body and facial language, she could feel his happiness through his tight hug.

At her son's pout at not being able to have the desirable love confession with the woman of his dreams that he was dying to have at that moment but would have to wait until tommarrow,Amme just smiled understandly, turned Austin around and tucked him into bed with kisses on the forehead and telling him that he needs a good night's sleep so he can be fully alert when he and his sweetie have their talk and hopefully do some serious kissing, that made Austin blush like crazy.

Austin fell asleep thinking of the perfect plan on how to get Ally alone and the right words and gestures to comfess his love officially so that Ally will believe with all her heart and soul that he truly loves her. When he got up, he was all ready to get what hopefully will be one of the best days of his life. For some good luck, he wore his favourite outfit, a yellow plaid button down shirt over a plain long sleeve white shirt, ripped jeans with a chain in his pocket. He needed all the luck he could get today.

Austin found Ally working at the front desk at Sonic Boom while Trish was talking about how she had spent the first 4 hours of her job at Tim Hortons playing ring toss with the donuts, chitchatting with the drivers in the drive thru and watching dvds on the store's TV when things were slow and the manager was away.

"Ally, I need to talk to you about the thingy. You know the thingy we have should have been talking about for months now." Austin said as subtle as he could, he didn't want to tip off Trish to what hopefully will be a private, lovey dovey, serious talk that will end up with lots of kisses cause knowing Trish she will spy on them and that is not a good thing. Trish isn't the best secret keeper so if she heard or saw anything that happens between Austin and Ally she would practically tell the whole world.

Austin wasn't oblivious to the fact that Trish and Dez had been playing matchmaker for Ally and him for quite some time now, dropping hints when Ally and he have their moments when it seemed like they were ignoring everyone else and where in a world of their own that they should just date already or leaving them alone in the practice room cause "something" came up that made Trish and Dez have to leave suddenly. Well now Trish and Dez will be thrilled that Ally and he were finally doing something about their love for the other.

Ally blushed a little, nodded and ducked her head but Austin just lovingly smiled, took her small hand in his and gently lead her upstairs to their practice room. Austin sat her down on the piano bench. Austin pulled a chair up close enough so that he could rest his forehead on hers,took her small hand in his, took a deep breath to talk when Ally shushed him and said she wanted to go first but he couldn't intrupt her or she'll never get what she wanted to say out.

"Austin, this may come as a shock to you but I don't do well with feelings. They are confusing at times, lots of people say one thing but do the opposite thing, they can say that they love you but then do stuff that hurt you deeply to where you feel like you can't put all your feelings into someone else in fear that you will end up getting hurt once again.

I may not show it but I feel like I can trust you with my whole self, heart included. You have never done anything to hurt me intentionally and if you have you are there in an instant with an apology, a hug, that adorable puppy dog look that melts the hardest hearts and makes anyone want to do your bidding and kind, caring words that breaks apart all the sadness, hurt and anger and turns it into true happiness and acceptance of self.

I have to thank you for always being there for me, all I need to do is call and you are ready to offer words of comfort, reassurance and love along with a sweet,kind and comforting touch. You have even stayed up until the wee hours of the morning listenning to my tales of woes and only hang up after I reassure you that I am ok.

You are always there standing behind me supporting me in every avenue I take, whether it is a success or a complete failure. You make me want to take a risk once and awhile cause you will be there behind me cheering me on. I don't think anyone would ever hear my songs if it wasn't for you, meeting you that day was one of the best days of my life.

On that day, I met my best friend, my partner, my confident, my strength, my backbone, the man of my dreams, my Austie and my rockstar. I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life but whatever I did, I'm glad that I did it cause it brought me the treasure of you in my life that I could never thank God enough for if I lived to be a hundred.

Ok so I have just spilled out my heart to you so if you can smile, nodd or anything that tells me that you not only heard my long speech, though you should already know I talk a lot cause I'm getting really nervous right now and am starting to doubt myself. So if you could say something that will help me right now" Ally got up from the bench, though she was throughly enjoying having Austin so close to her so she could feel his warm, minty breath on hers and the soft skin of his forehead on hers.

As Ally got into her speech more she started to stutter and stumble over her words hands flying, even more when she saw Austin still hadn't said a word but just sat on his chair smiling from ear to ear while bouncing like an impatient child obviously anxious to say something. Austin wasn't exactly making her anxious go away with just sitting there smiling like an idiot.

Austin's response was quite sweet and to the point, he leaned forward and stopped Ally's rambling on speech though it was beyond sweet and defiently from the heart with a kiss, something he had been wanting to do pretty much since day one even though he thought Ally's rambling was adorable and always made him laugh how someone so small could talk without taking many breaths but can talk in run-on sentences.

Even though the kiss was short, both Austin and Ally felt the sparks flying through their bodies, their hearts race and beat irrgeularly, time stand still and the Earth move from under their feet as their lips moved gently and softly against each other. Then when the need for air overcame Austin and Ally, they unfortunatley had to stop kissing so they both let go of each other's lips but their faces had a million watt smile on it.

"I guess this is a little silly considering you obviously read my letter though I guess I wasn't really that subtle about concealing my identity. But I'm going to say it anyway, Allyson Laura Dawson, you are the girl I defintely dreamed of falling in love with; you're sweet, caring, down to earth, family and friend oriented, easy to talk to and be around.

Someone I can have long talks with about the most random stuff and still have things left over to talk about, adorabley dorky and not caring what others have to say about you and someone I can hang out doing anything from cloudwatching (which is an actiivty that you make funnier then it should be) to watching scary movies and still have a blast.

What more can I say but I love you Miss Allyson Dawson very very very very much" Austin said as he took Ally's hand in his and made an Austin-Ally hand sandwiches and gazed deeply into her eyes to show her that what he was saying came straight from his heart and he meant every word of it. Then to put that beautiful smile back on her face he made a small joke complete with arms open as wide as he could.

Ally was so touched that she launched herself into Austin's arms knocking them both over the chairs so they eneded up on the floor but Austin didn't mind as it also meant that he had Ally in his arms, the perfect place for her to be, and she was raining kisses on his lips in between exclaims of "I love you Austin Monn!" which made the situation even better.

"I... love...you...too...Ally. I do love your kisses and hopefully I will do and say more to deserve more of your addictive kisses but first I want to get some business out of the way. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? Also clear your schedule for Friday cause I am planning something special for us to do together." Austin said in between kisses which was hard cause with every kiss, his mind wandered to his happy place.

Before Ally could respond, Trish could be heard yelling at Ally to get her butt back downstairs cause she's done working alone. Ally just smiled, got up from the floor, kissed Austin on the cheek and walked out the door with a wave, wink and a "talk to you later sweetie". Austin laid on the floor grining like the Chesire Cat, he couldn't believe that one of his #1 dreams had come true. If he was dreaming don't wake him up cause he loved this dream and never wanted it to end. Who knew sending annoymous love letters would bring him true love?


End file.
